warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Schema
Schema is the schematic of a Solar Rail. Before a Solar Rail Conflict occurs, a Clan or Alliance can set up their Schema with defensive measures to prevent contestants from destroying their Solar Rail's reactor. Access The Schema can be accessed via the Orokin Lab in your Clan's Dojo and can be edited and built regardless of the status of your Solar Rail. To start a new Schema a member of the Clan or Alliance with the Tactician role must visit the Schema console and select "START A NEW SCHEMA" or can choose to modify an existing Schema if such exists. There is no cost to starting a new Schema or applying an existing Schema to a Solar Rail. Once a Schema has been created players may enter their Solar Rail as if it were a Dojo room and can create and contribute to defenses in the form of turrets, Specter (Tenno) spawners or additional defensive rooms. Decorations Each Room has only 15 Capacity for Decorations. |-|Specter Transporter = |-|Rai-Jin Cannon = |-|Su-Jin = |-|Do-Jin = Rooms The Solar Rail can only have three Rooms and if a Room gets destroyed only 80% of Resources and Credits will go to Alliance or Clan Vault. *First Room: Rail Docking Station *Second Room: Data Relay or Primary Generator Room or Secondary Generator Room *Third Room: Rail Core (only Option) Rail Docking Station The Rail Docking Station is the beginning of every Solar Rail. Only one can be present per Rail and will always be the initial combat room. Unlike other rooms the Docking Station is featured outside within space and thusly has lower gravity than that of the other rooms. It contains 15 capacity for decorations equal to up to 5 turrets, as well as 25 capacity and 25 energy for the Solar Rails rooms. The aim of the Docking Station for attackers is to activate the two consoles and keep them activated for a predetermined amount of time. Defenders must keep the consoles deactivated for the length of the mission to prevent progression. Data Relay The Data Relay contains access to the Solar Rails security systems. Similar to the Docking Station it features two consoles that attackers must hack into and keep activated for a predetermined amount of time while defenders must keep the consoles deactivated for the length of the mission to prevent progression. The Data Relay consumes 1 capacity and 1 energy of the Solar Rails total pool. Primary Generator Room The Primary Generator Room features several generators that power the defense grid protecting this room. The objective of the attackers is to destroy these generators with brute force to progress, first by exposing the generators then damaging them with weaponry. This room consumes 1 capacity and 1 energy of the Solar Rails total pool. Secondary Generator Room Similar to the Primary Generator Room, the Secondary Generator Room features several generators that power the defense grid protecting this room within a different layout. The objective of the attackers is to destroy these generators with brute force to progress, first by exposing the generators then damaging them with weaponry. This room consumes 1 capacity and 1 energy of the Solar Rails total pool. Rail Core Two Consoles are used to raise or lower the Core Shields. Defend these points to prevent your enemies from exposing the Rail Core. This room adds 25 capacity and 25 energy to the Solar Rails total pool. This Room needs a built Data Array, Primary Generator Room or Secondary Generator Room as prerequisite. Category:Update 14 Category:PvP Category:Solar Rail